Its Not Over
by Hitoko-sama
Summary: SEQUEL TO PROCRASTINATION! Sasuke escapes from his asylum and comes for his blonde! AHHH. Yaoi. ItaNaru and other pairings when i decide.
1. Chapter 1

**HURRAY I STARTED THE SEQUEL!! BUT UNFORTUNATELY I HAVE LARYNGITIS…so I can't talk lol. like Orochimaru raspy! Regular PV.**

* * *

Sasuke sat in a pure white room, knees against his chest. He was sitting in the far corner of the room, today was the day that he would be promoted to level two so he could actually get out of his sterile white washed room. His doctor would be here any second to let him out. The Uchiha smirked. It was only a step closer to escaping from this hell hole and being reunited with his blonde. Doctor Nakamura walked into Sasuke's room with two of the guards. The Uchiha looked up and smiled at the doctor.

" Hello Sensei, is it time for me to finally meet the other inmates?" Sasuke asked, completely innocent. The doctor nodded and the guards grabbed one of Sasuke's arms each. They escorted him out into the hall. The air was stagnant with a tinge of antiseptic. Many of the others stared as Sasuke passed them. He was led to the recreation room where he would be spending most of his time now. A white haired guy came up to Sasuke, he smirked at the Uchiha.

" Hey Sensei! Do you want me to show the new guy the ropes? I know you probably have more important things to do." He said with a nice guy smile. Doctor Nakamura nodded and left to return to his office. The guards eyed Sasuke before returning to their posts. Two other inmates came up to them. One was a girl that had obvious split personality disorder, her hair was well kept on one side and the other was a tangled mess. The other was a large man, who continued to mutter to himself. " So new guy what are you here for? Oh I'm Suigetsu by the way, the girl is Karin, and the big guy is Juugo."

" I'm Sasuke Uchiha. I'm here because my brother and boyfriend started screwing behind my back and I went a bit off the deep end. I broke into his best friend's house and tried to kill her and then tried to kill him but I was stopped by my brother. Then my boyfriend stabbed me in the back and knocked me over a railing." Sasuke said completely calm. " The hospital gave me a mental exam and labeled me a hazard to myself and others, I think they said I had a bipolar disorder with slight manic depressive tendencies, so they put me here in this asylum."

Suigetsu and Karin stood there in awe. But Juugo just rolled his eyes. " Before I was caught by the cops I used to kill people by whatever gender they were. The voices told me what gender I needed to kill. The doctor says there's an actual enzyme in my blood that actually gives me violent tendencies. So the experts say I'll never get out of here and eventually they'll give me a lethal injection."

" I'm only here for stupid reasons. My personality disorder is under control since I started getting those meds. But my parents refuse to pick me up since I'm a disgrace to the family. My other side was a sex addict who used to work the streets at night after I'd fall asleep. The cops picked me up and by the next morning I returned to normal and they sent me to the hospital for a mental exam, and during the physical portion they found out I was pregnant. I lost the baby at seven months because my father punched me in the stomach." Karin said. It was obvious she was trying not to cry. " My parents visit me every week though. They're a constantly remind me of my shame."

" At least your parents visit you, mine left me here to rot." Suigetsu said. " I got raped by a family friend. My parents refused to believe me even though my rape kit came back positive. Then they sent me to go live with him for a while, I was raped everyday until I eventually developed Stockholm syndrome and CPS took me away. They sent me here because I was so disturbed. I still get letters from him and he even visits. I'll never escape Kisame."

Sasuke stood silently. " Kisame is my brother's best friend. He's the principal of our high school! Itachi had said his past was sketchy but I had no idea he was a child rapist.* But I have a plan to get out of here so you can come with me Suigetsu and Kisame can get his, if you know what I mean."

" But it's almost impossible to escape from this place." Karin said, fixing her glasses. " Trust me only one person has escaped but they got caught a week later. And after that they were heavily sedated everyday until they were just a shell of a person."

" Well if the four of us work in a small team I think we can weasel a way out of here." Sasuke said with a large smirk. Wouldn't Naruto be surprised to see that Sasuke had returned. " Ok here's the plan."

* * *

**Meanwhile in Kohona….**

A chill made its way up Naruto's spine. He got the most horrible feeling in his entire life. Hitoko raised an eyebrow as she looked over at the blonde. She leaned over.

" You alright?" She asked running her hair through her bangs.

" I got this really strange chill, it felt like the chills I got when Sasuke tried to kill me." Naruto whispered. Itachi turned slightly and sent a piece of chalk flying backwards, nailing the blonde on the head. He flinched a little before picking up the chalk from the floor.

" No talking during my lectures." Itachi said walking over to retrieve the chalk from his lover. " But for you I'll make an exception."

Naruto smiled at Itachi who winked at him. Hitoko giggled a little. It was great knowing things that could upset the balance of the school. The Uchiha continued until the bell cut him off mid sentence. The teacher sighed and assigned them a few pages to read. All the students left but one. Naruto walked up to Itachi and kissed the man. He pressed his tongue against the blonde's lips, begging for entrance but Naruto back up and waved to his lover.

" I'll see you after school." He said with a smile. Itachi hated it when Naruto did that. The Uchiha sat down in his chair and brief flash of Sasuke appeared in his mind. Maybe it was time to pay his little brother a visit. The hospital had called saying he could receive visitation since he was on level two, which meant Sasuke was getting better. He pulled out his planner and noted that he was free this Saturday. He wanted to bring Naruto along but he knew neither of the two would be able to handle seeing the other. It would turn into a big mess and fast. But then again Sasuke might freak out because he did steal his boyfriend. Itachi sighed and placed his head on the desk. He would talk it over with Naruto later.

--

**After school.**

Naruto waited outside the school for Itachi, who was pulling his car around. The blonde perked up and waved goodbye to Hitoko as Itachi pulled up in his black and crimson striped car. He jumped into the passenger seat and smiled at his lover. They kissed briefly before Itachi started to speed out of the school zone. Itachi got better at not getting caught speeding since he bought one of those radar sensors. It beeped whenever cops were close.

" Hey Naruto how would you feel if I went to go visit Sasuke this Saturday?" Itachi asked. There was a long silence. Naruto fidgeted with his seat belt and stared out the window, trying to avoid eye contact. The blonde didn't want Itachi to go at all.

" Itachi, do you think its safe?" Naruto asked, eyes full of fear. Itachi shrugged.

" He did get bumped up to level two so he is making progress. And its not like you're going with me, I just want to check up on him and see if they're treating him well." Itachi said, easing up on the gas. He stopped at the light, turning on his turn signal.

" Do whatever you want." Naruto said. " But go with a stun gun..."

Itachi smiled and leaned over to kiss Naruto. The light turned green and Itachi turned into the narrow road that led to his mansion. They stopped at the gate and he punched in the code. When Itachi pulled into the drive way and shut off the car, the Uchiha leaned over again to kiss his blonde. He shoved his tongue between Naruto's lips and actually got the kiss he wanted for a change. There tongues dance together in Naruto's mouth, sliding and rubbing against each other.

" I can't wait to get you inside." Itachi said in between smaller kisses. Naruto giggled and unbuckled his seat belt. The broke apart one final time before the raced into the house.

-------------------

**HURRAY THE SEQUEL IS HERE!!! I ish excited.**

**Naruto: I can't believe Hitoko-Sama can't talk, its a wonderful things.  
Me: ...*raspy gasp*  
Sasuke: Ha! You sound so bad, oh but i did hear that Apple Cider Vinegar cures it...so have fun.  
Me: ...fuck.**

**its gross, i had to gargle with it...works though.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**HURRAY HERE'S THE SECOND CHAPTER I HOPE YOU LOVE IT. And I hope I'll start updating faster but Alrye keeps riding me with collaboration. ANYWAY. I'ma switch PV  
-----------------------------------------------------**

**Sasuke's PV**

I hate group time. I hate the random women who come up to me and desire my body, then try to convince me to have sex with them. I hate the food. I especially hate art time, my 'expressions of emotion' always come out as drawings of me killing Itachi. But I would rather do all of those things, at once, than go see Orochimaru-Sensei again. He doesn't even make observations about my progress, instead he just ogles me for about two hours. Plus he always asks me such strange personal questions. And another thing was, he reminded me so much of a snake. Snakes cannot be trusted. Just like my snake of a brother. Nakamura-Sensei led me to his room for my daily visit.

" Do I really have to go?" I asked looking at the older man. The doctor shook his head and knocked on Orochimaru's door.

" Until he labels you as 'safe' you have to see him every day." He replied as Orochimaru opened his door, a smirk on his face.

" Come in Sasuke-kun, come." He said pushing me inside. I took my usual spot on his loveseat. He sat down behind his desk and leaned back in his chair, resting his legs on the top of his desk. His eyes never left me for a second. But there was something different about his gaze today. Something sinister.

" How are you feeling today Sasuke-kun?" He asked in his same tone. I noticed that he made sure my name fell off his lips in the most seductive manner he could muster. I shivered in disgust thinking of how even my doctors wanted in my pants.

" I feel like I usually feel. Disgusted." I answered folding my arms over my chest.

" What are you disgusted by Sasuke-kun?"

" This place and the people in it."

" I guess for someone as sane as you this place is disgusting."

" So plotting and attempting to kill my lover, his best friend, and my brother is sane by your standards?"

Orochimaru remained silent for a moment. A large smirk playing on his lips. I hated when there were silence between us. It gave much more time to think about the hidden meanings behind his words were. And from what I've gathered, he isn't just flirting anymore. He got up and slithered to my side.

" Well I don't think you'd believe me if I told you that I thought you were completely sane." He said grabbing my hand. He brought it to his lips and kissed it once. I made no attempts to pull it back, it could be interesting. " It's completely natural to have urges to kill, its just _considered _unnatural to kill by the standards of society. Humans are animals too. And killing is just instinct taking over. Just like passion, anger, fear, and many other emotions. Lust especially."

Orochimaru had gotten far to close for my liking but I still didn't stop him. I could use this in the long run I could tell. I raised my eyebrow at him and he released my hand. He licked his lips and I noticed his tongue was extremely long. He got closer to me but the his assistant Kabuto came through the door and he was on his feet at in a moment. I would thank him later for this.

" Um, Orochimaru I have some papers for you to sign." he said placing them on his desk. Orochimaru turned away from me and I can only assume he gave Kabuto a dirty look because he left very shortly after.

" Sasuke-kun I noticed your hand tasted faintly of cigarettes, do you smoke?" He asked returning to his desk.

" No."

He looked at his clock and then back at me. I knew two hours hadn't passed but I was hoping they had.

" You're brother called today."

My heart stopped. Itachi had called? I knew the surprise was written on my face but Orochimaru just kept speaking.

" He wants to see you but I told him that you have to make the decision on whether or not you wanted to see him. So what's your answer going to be?"

" Is Naruto coming with him?"

" He didn't mention it on the phone but I assume not. Besides it might be best if you didn't see him right away. If something were to upset you then well…you might be here even longer and you wouldn't want that would you?"

" Yeah."

" So what's your answer?"

" Ok, I'll see my brother." I said with a smirk. Orochimaru might not have picked up on why I smirked but he didn't need to know.

----

I was annoyed after I saw Orochimaru so I went to the best place I knew to relieve stress. Suigetsu. It seemed like he was stressed to because he didn't even waste time with small talk before he had pulled me into the nearest broom closet. His kisses were bursting against my skin before I could even think. I pulled his head up and he kissed me with such ferocity that I almost fell. His tongue prodded my mouth before I could open it properly. It was a messy kiss, our saliva dribbled down my lips and I moaned a little. Naruto and I had never kissed like that. It was so dominating, so feral, and I loved every second of it.

I hadn't realized that Suigetsu had removed my shirt and was working on my pants. I took a slow breath and helped him. My pants and boxers fell to the ground and I stepped out of them. He took a step back, looking at me with lusty eyes. I pulled him to me again and he attacked my neck, sucking and biting. He left marks this time, unlike most of our other encounters. I was happy he did, I wanted Itachi to be as uncomfortable as possible when he saw me. He trailed down my stomach, sticking his tongue inside my bellybutton, making me shiver. He took me into his mouth without wasting a moment. He used the excess saliva to lube up his finger.

I bit my lip to conceal my cries. Suigetsu loved teasing me to the point of begging. He pushed in his finger lightly and arched into the touch. He shoved me into the wall, knocking over a mop in the process. We both stopped completely fearing that the sound would alarm someone to us. But after a few moments when no one burst in we continued. I moaned when Suigetsu licked my balls, he looked up at me, taking the tip of my cock into his mouth. He smirked at me when my face contorted in pure bliss. He sucked the whole of me into his mouth continuing to thrust his finger. I grunted when he shoved in a second. He scissored me, making sure I was nice and stretched when he added a third. That's when he hit my sweet spot. I moaned gripped his hair. He batted my hand away as he continued to suck. He bobbed his head up and down in time with his thrusts. I repressed a scream of pleasure. I came into his mouth and he swallowed without a single word.

He got onto his feet and opened his pants, pulling them down enough for his cock to show. He was completely erect and I moaned a little at the sight. He wrapped my leg around his waist, pressing the tip against my hole. I let out a sigh of pleasure when he rubbed it gently.

" Do you want me to fuck you Sasuke?" Suigetsu asked pushing in a little more. I nodded furiously. " Use your words."

" Mmm, yes, fuck me." I whispered into his ear as huskily as I could. He thrust in and I arched back, slamming my head against the wall. He grabbed my head and place it on his shoulder so I wouldn't do that again. He rubbed the back of my head for a moment, making sure I was ok before he continued. I bit down on his shoulder as he thrusted. He grunted in pain but continued giving me a much harder thrust to tell me to let up. I moaned when he slammed into my prostate. White and black spots danced in my eyes and my leg couldn't support me much longer so I wrapped the other one around him as well. He pushed me against the wall, making me shiver. The wall was cold. He started to thrust into me faster and my cock was weeping pre-cum. I hadn't even realized I had gotten another erection. My nails grated down his back and he started to go harder. I arched and he went even deeper inside me. He moaned into my shoulder.

" Sasuke…god you're so fucking tight." He said between grunts. I bit my lip again suppressing another scream. I came onto his chest and he just pressed into me even deeper. A few more rough thrusts and he came into me. I groaned at the feeling of his hot seed dripping out of my entrance. We stayed like that for a moment longer before I felt my legs were steady enough to stand on.

As I got dressed, he pulled a cigarette out of his pocket. We looked around before stepping out of the closet. Once again we hadn't been caught. I smirked as we passed the guard who would let us outside. Suigetsu lit his cigarette and passed it to me. I took a drag and coughed as the feeling of smoke burnt my throat. I didn't see how he could like them. He let out a soft chuckle before taking it back from me. I had asked Suigetsu once why he smoked but he never really gave me an answer. He just said it was because he could. He handed it back to me and this time I didn't cough but I felt my nerves light on fire when the nicotine started to kick in.

" I think Orochimaru-Sensei knows about us." I said taking another drag.

" Oh well." was his only reply. He pulled me close to him and gave me a single kiss on my forehead.

" My brother is coming to see me this Saturday." Suigetsu stopped and looked at me. There was slight concern written on his face.

" What are you going to do?"

" Not sure."

* * *

**REGULAR PV**

Orochimaru reviewed over Sasuke's file. Kabuto was at his side and fiddled with a pen on the desk. The snake like man grabbed his assistance hand, causing him to drop the pen. He looked at the hand and then let go.

" I believe that Sasuke-kun may have a lover." Orochimaru said scribbling down something in Sasuke's file.

" Oh really? What makes you say that?" Kabuto asked. He readjusted his glasses as his looked at his boss.

" His hands smelled and tasted like cigarettes and he doesn't smoke." Orochimaru said in a bored tone. " And he's been hanging around that other boy, I believe his name is Suigetsu, and I know for a fact he smokes."

" And why is that a concern of yours?"

Orochimaru just smirked.  
--------------------------

**STILL REGULAR PV BUT TO ITACHI AND NARUTO**

Itachi took a deep breath before grabbing his keys. He was about to open the door when Naruto grabbed him around the waist. The older Uchiha turned around. The blonde looked up and Itachi ran his hand down his face.

" I don't want you to go alone." He said in a very concerned tone. It almost sounded like he was about to cry. Itachi's heart felt like it would break at any moment and he grabbed the boy's face pulling him into a suffocating kiss. Naruto moaned into the kiss, opening his mouth for him continue but Itachi had to pull away.

" Naruto, I know you don't want me to go alone and I would take you with me but the doctors and I agree it wouldn't be safe. And I just want to see how they've been treating him. I promise you that nothing will happen to me."

Naruto looked away and walked into the living room. He turned on the TV so he wouldn't hear Itachi leave. If he never heard it, it never happened.  
------

Itachi's knuckles were white from gripping the steering wheels so hard. He was just so nervous to see Sasuke and he didn't know why. Sasuke wouldn't try anything with the large guards standing in all four corners of the room.

An automatic door made a buzzing noise, signaling someone had swiped the card for it to open. A guard pulled Sasuke into the room and set the younger Uchiha down in the chair in front of Itachi. The older Uchiha's eyes widened to see love marks on Sasuke's neck. And he also noticed the faint smell of cigarettes that seemed to be coming off of his brother. Sasuke smiled slightly.

" Hello Itachi." He said. " It's nice of you to visit me."

" What the hell has been happening to you in here?" Itachi asked completely outraged.

" Whatever do you mean?"

" Sasuke don't you play dumb with me. There are marks on your neck, _love _marks. And you smell like cigarettes. I didn't even know you smoked."

" I don't smoke. And as for the marks, my lover got a little to…_excited _when we last saw each other. Any more witty observations?"

" Same old Sasuke." The younger raised an eyebrow at that and smirked a little to himself. " Listen I just came to see if they were treating you well, and if you don't like it here I can get you transfer-"

" Transferred? How about getting me the hell outta here?"

" You know as well as I do that isn't possible right now." Itachi said firmly. " As much as I would like to have you home I can't until the doctors deem you sane."

Sasuke sat back in his chair and folded his arms over his chest. There was another buzzing sound as someone else came through the door. He had long black hair and from the way Sasuke stared at him, he could tell that he knew who it was. The younger Uchiha shook his head as the other man sat down. He reached out for Itachi's hand and the older looked at it for a second before taking it.

" I'm Orochimaru, we spoke on the phone." He said with a sinister smile. Itachi narrowed his eyes at the man before looking over at Sasuke, who was rolling his eyes at the man. " After your little chat with Sasuke, I would like to have a word with you."

" Fine but for the moment may I speak to my brother in private?" Itachi said with a slight sternness to his tone. Orochimaru was taken a bit back by that but nodded and moved to the back of the room. He began talking to one of guards. Sasuke laughed a little.

" Thanks for that, I really hate him. I have to see him every day until I get promoted to level three, which I think will never happen since he has to decide to himself." Sasuke said. " But even after I get promoted I'll have to see him regularly until I get to leave."

" I don't like him." Itachi responded. " There's just something about him I don't trust."

" I'm there with you brother." Itachi smirked but then a beeping sound interrupted them.

" Visiting time is over, back to your room Sasuke-kun." One of the guards said grabbing Sasuke's arm. He waved to Itachi before he was pulled through the door. Orochimaru sat back down at the table with Itachi and they both stared at each other for a moment.

" That went much better than I had anticipated." He said pulling out Sasuke's file. But then he put one on top of it. " There is something I want you to know. I believe Sasuke-kun has a lover. From what I've gathered his name is Suigetsu, one of the others."

Itachi rested his head on his hands and a confused expression passed over his face. That name sounded awfully familiar.

" Here is his file, I wanted you to know about his lover and if you disapprove of it, I can have them put into separate wards."

The older Uchiha took the file and looked it over. His eyes rested on the picture of Suigetsu and it all started to flood back to him. He stood up quickly, knocking his chair over. Orochimaru flinched slightly.

" Um, I have to leave but I don't care about Sasuke's lover, it might take his focus off Naruto." Itachi said starting for the door. He pulled out his cell phone. " It was nice meeting you."

Orochimaru opened his mouth to say something but closed knowing Itachi wouldn't hear it. He gathered up everything and headed for the automatic door. He flashed his I.D. and the doors opened for him. If he didn't hurry he would be late for his next meeting with Sasuke.

-----

Itachi got into his car and dialed Kisame's number. It rang twice before he answered.

" Hello Kisame, I was wondering if you could come over later, I have something I need to discuss with you." Itachi said as he turned on his car.  
---

**OoOoOoOo things are starting to heat up!! And What does Itachi want to talk about with Kisame?!? Find out later**

**Naruto: Aw Sasuke seems sad  
Me: Its what he gets for trying to be some scary murderer  
Sasuke: Yeah. Oh Well  
Me: But I do have a questiony thing. Do you think it would be more suspenseful for Sasuke to break out before or after he sees Naruto again?  
****Naruto: I'm thinking after****  
Sasuke: Before, definitely.  
Me: Well what do the fans think? POLL IS OPEN**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so the poll is closed and whatever. So the verdict is, before. Nothing like making Sasuke look like a creep. Anyway, hope you enjoy the new chap! Regular PV.**

* * *

Sasuke had just started messing around with Orochimaru. He made sure Suigetsu was ok with the plan before he pursued it. His companion wasn't angry at all, in fact he commended Sasuke for being so very diabolical. It made the Uchiha feel better in a strange way. Orochimaru shoved his hand up Sasuke's shirt, trying to go further. He was stopped by Sasuke, who had a firm grip on his wrist. He shook his head and pointed to the clock on the wall. Kabuto would be there at any moment. The snake like man got off his patient and returned to his desk, straightening up his appearance. Almost on cue Kabuto walked into the room with files, prescriptions, and a wide variety of other things. It was all placed on Orochimaru's desk. He was about to leave when his boss cleared his throat. Kabuto turned to look at him.

" Kabuto, please escort Sasuke-kun back to his room." Orochimaru said in a light voice. He watched as the Uchiha got off the love seat. " I'll see you tomorrow at the same time…"

His assistant nodded and motioned for the Uchiha to follow him. He followed right behind Kabuto but instead of leading him to his room, he led Sasuke outside to where the employees smoked and conversed. The Uchiha liked it better out here, no crazies. Kabuto pulled out a cigarette and lit it. Sasuke found it strange that everyone who smoked enjoyed his company while doing so. He handed it to the Uchiha but he shook his head.

" Oh are you trying to cut back for Orochimaru-sensei?" Kabuto said, poking fun at his companion. The Uchiha glared taking the cigarette from him. He blew the smoke in his companion's face.

" Shut up Kabuto." Sasuke said. " If anything I should smoke more to discourage him."

" Well as long as you are here, he won't leave you alone."

" Great."

There was a long silence. And neither of them desired to fill it. Sasuke just liked how he could be outside and actually trusted with the privilege. He hated being behind that electrically charged fence and under constant surveillance by guards and doctors alike. Well he hated everything about this place. But all of it would be a distant memory when he escaped.

A breeze wisped across Sasuke's body. It moved his hair and clothing, cooling his heated frame. The hospital may have been very high tech but it lacked an air conditioner. It was late May and the temperature was starting to pick up. Soon being outside would be as miserable as being inside. Sasuke looked at the ground just in time to see Kabuto put out his cigarette with his foot. He slid his access pass through the door lock and it peeped. He opened the door walking Sasuke through. It was a short and silent walk back to Sasuke's room, but he didn't want to be in that small white washed room. But he would have to wait for recreation time to be with Suigetsu and the others he wanted to see. And he would have to wait even longer to see Naruto. But he could wait. He had waited before, and he could do it again.

Recreation time was a welcomed hell. At least then he could see Suigetsu and maybe get some play time in. His lover rushed up to him. His face was a pale, pasty white. He looked like he a good scare. He ran up to Sasuke and pushed him into a secluded corner. Karin came up to speak with them but the Uchiha waved her off.

" We have a problem." Suigetsu said in a hushed tone. " They want to switch me to a different ward. Apparently, my progress has hit a plateau so they want to put me somewhere else so I can 'get the attention I need.'"

He ended his last sentence with air quotes. Sasuke nodded a few times and waved Karin over. She brought Juugo with her since they had been talking anyway.

" Ok we are leaving tonight, does everyone know their place?" Sasuke asked quietly. They all nodded. "Good, I'll start it at about two."

----------

Kisame was blindsided to say the least. Itachi hadn't called him since he had told him about Sasuke's admittance to the hospital. But he didn't really think much of it, the Uchiha like to keep to himself. He drove up the driveway and he saw Itachi in the window. The curtain swung and he walked out his front door.

" Itachi! Its nice to see you, I was surprised that you called." Kisame said with a large smile. Itachi patted his friend on the back and led him inside. Naruto sat on the couch, he was flipping through the channels but just ended up turning off the TV and grabbing _Lord Of the Flies. _Obviously he had been putting off his literary assignment.

" Naruto, can you go sit up in our room while Kisame and I talk?" Itachi asked the blonde. He nodded and got off the couch. The Uchiha didn't speak until he heard the door close.

" This must be serious if you don't want Naruto to know. So tell me, what is troubling you Itachi?" Kisame asked. He showed general concern for his friend but Itachi only turned away from him.

The black man stared at the back of his friend's head. He could tell that he was planning out his words carefully. This was far much more serious that he could have ever anticipated. When the Uchiha turned back around, anger tinged his eyes.

" I visited my brother the other day. It seems that he had made a new friend, of sorts. And apparently, he knows you." Itachi said coldly. Kisame didn't pick up on Itachi's words right away. But when he finally did, his eyes shot wide open. But he tried to hide his panic by looking away from his smaller friend.

" How did you find out?"

" Sasuke's doctor…He told me about him and how he's fooling around with my little brother. You know what's sad, I wasn't even mad that Sasuke's not a virgin anymore, I was more angry that you were being _such _a hypocrite. I mean _you _were the one who _warned_ me about being with a younger man. But I guess you have personal experience with that don't you?"

" Stop."

" What's wrong? Can't handle the truth? Can't handle what you've done being thrown back into your face? I mean at least my relationship with Naruto is _consensual_. Yours was rape! How could you live with yourself? And what gives _you_ any right to lecture _me _about my love for Naruto!"

" Shut up! Just shut up! You know nothing of my love for Suigetsu. Absolutely _nothing_!" Kisame snapped. Itachi was shocked but it didn't stop the anger that was rising in his stomach. There was no reason for Kisame to be angry, he needed to see his mistakes. The large black man walked heatedly to the door but was stopped by the Uchiha pulling his back.

" Don't you walk away from me!" Itachi yelled pulling his friend back. He pulled too hard and smacked into Itachi. Kisame pulled his arm away and glared down at his small friend.

" I'm sorry. I'm just…I don't know and it was wrong of me to say such things about you. You are my best friend after all."

Kisame nodded and took a deep breath. They stood close to each other but didn't really say anything. After a long silence Kisame pulled the keys out of his pocket and walked to the door. Itachi didn't reach out to stop him this time. When the door shut, the Uchiha swore up a storm. He had lost it. He promised himself he wouldn't. But he did. He went into the living room and kicked the couch before having a seat on it.

Naruto came down stairs a few moments later and looked around the corner at Itachi. He walked over to the couch and sat down on his lover's lap. The Uchiha took the blonde's hands into his own. They just sat like that for a while. They didn't speak, they just touched. Eventually, Itachi let go of Naruto's hands and pulled him forward.

" I wonder what Sasuke is doing right now." Naruto muttered into Itachi's chest. He shrugged.

" I hope he's well."

* * *

Sasuke had been pretending to scream all night. And since Orochimaru was the doctor on call that night, he was dragged to his office. It was perfect. He was laid on the love seat across from Orochimaru. The man seemed extremely concerned with his mental state today, when there was no problem. Sasuke bent over, burying his face in his hands. He began to sob. Orochimaru got up from his spot and got on his knees in front of him.

" What's wrong Sasuke-kun? What did you dream about?" He asked hand Sasuke a tissue. Sasuke blew his nose and looked up.

" It was horrible, I dreamed about my parents. They were killed in a horrible car crash when they were coming to pick me up from school one day. Its my fault they died. If I had never been born that wouldn't have happened."

" Sasuke-kun that isn't your fault. Nothing like that is your fault! Its been pro-"

" I'm not finished. I also weep for you."

" For me? Why would you weep for me?"

" Because…" Sasuke said as he pulled out what he had hidden up his sleeve. He had asked Kabuto to get his a razor, so he could shave his face. But instead of shaving, he broke the razor and hid the blades in a small hole under his mattress. Now was the moment to use everything he could to gain the upper hand. He took the razor and put it against his finger. He ran that finger across Orochimaru's throat.

At first the razor seemed to have no effect, until a gush of red burst from his neck. The snake like man grabbed onto his neck, trying to stop the bleeding. He backed into his desk and tried to scream. No sound came. Sasuke smirked as Orochimaru fell to the ground.

" You know Orochimaru, I do appreciate what you've done for me." The Uchiha said grabbed his all access pass, along with a big ring of keys. " Thanks!"

Sasuke smirked as he locked the door behind him. There were no guards insight. He ran to Suigetsu's room, unlocked it and relocked it. He did the same with Karin and Juugo. They walked past a video camera and waved as they slid Orochimaru's card through the door lock. It buzzed open and they all walked out.

The cold air felt good on Sasuke's skin. The entire plan went off without a hitch. Suigetsu and Sasuke walked to a tree with a knot hole in it. They placed the two items inside and laughed. They weren't sure why, but they did anyway.

" Now what?" Karin asked catching up to the other two. The Uchiha smirked and pointed towards the city. The lights could be seen from the distance.

" Its time for us to get the revenge we deserve." Sasuke said as he walked. All of them smiled as they walked to the lights. No one would know about what happened until it was far too late to contact them. The Uchiha hoped Naruto would be afraid. He wasn't sure why but the thought of striking complete fear into his heart was very….erotic.

* * *

**OH MY THEY'VE ESCAPED! Quite easily I might add. Damn security and cigarette breaks. **

**Naruto: No! Sasuke's a creep  
Me: Yes indeed. I mean he just killed someone just to see you  
Naruto: That doesn't impress me!! Damnit Sasuke, LEARN!  
Sasuke: But I love you! BE IN LOVE WITH ME  
Naruto: NO!  
Sasuke: -tackles Naruto- LOVE ME  
Me: -pulls Sasuke off- STOP IT!! THIS WAS HITOKO-SAMA**


	4. Chapter 4

**OK HURRY FOR NEW CHAPPY!! THERE WILL BE DRAMA PERHAPS THE PHONE BEING THROW! HAVEN'T DECIDED!!! REGULAR PV!Oh and I noticed something….I may have screwed up with Orochimaru being his therapist…I said he was one of Sasuke's teachers in Procrastination. Real smooth right?------**

Itachi sighed as he rolled over. Naruto was sound asleep next to him. He wished he could be doing the same thing. The fight with Kisame was really weighing heavily on his mind. But he didn't feel like he should call him and apologize again. He rolled back over onto his other side just as his phone started to ring. Naruto moaned in his sleep and pulled the blanket over his head. Itachi looked at the caller ID and didn't recognize the number. He answered anyway.

" Hello?" He muttered into the phone. Naruto snuggled up to Itachi and opened his eyes. The Uchiha started to pet the blonde's hair as he waited for the person to speak.

" Is this Uchiha Itachi? Sasuke's brother?" His eyes narrowed at the voice. Something was up.

" Yes…who is-"

" I'm Kabuto Yakushi, I'm Orochimaru's assistant and I know its late but I have a very important matter to discuss with you. It can't wait. Is Naruto with you at this moment?"

" Yes, why does that matter?" There was a sigh of relief on the other end of the phone.

" Because Sasuke has escape-"

" WHAT?!" Itachi yelled throwing the phone. Naruto sat up and looked at the phone that laid abandoned on the ground. He looked over at the Uchiha who scrambled out of the bed and picked up the phone. It wasn't damaged and was still on.

" -llo? Hello?" Kabuto asked into the phone. Itachi gave a sigh with his breath that he was there on the other line. " Ok good you're still there. Back to what I was saying. Your brother has escaped, with three other, VERY unstable, people. And well, he's more dangerous than we expected…He's killed Orochimaru."

" So what do you suggest?" Itachi muttered, feeling his heart beat become erratic. Naruto looked at him in confusion and mouthed questions at him. The Uchiha mouthed back, ' Hold on!'

" Besides the obvious call the police if you see him; I would say to keep Naruto close at every moment. And contact that girl he attacked. She needs to know about this too…Oh and, be careful."

" Thank you…" He hung up the phone and walked over to the bed, letting it catch him as he fell onto it. Naruto crawled over him. He poked his lover multiple times, trying to get him to speak. The Uchiha licked his lips and looked over at Naruto. He pulled the blonde down for a kiss. It was brief but Naruto could almost feel the apprehension on his lips.

" Sasuke's escaped…"

" WHAT?!" Naruto yelled in Itachi's face. " Oh my God, he's coming for me. We need to call Hitoko, no we should keep this quiet. No, that wouldn't be good cause he might show up there…"

Itachi took Naruto into his arms and shushed him. Before he knew it, tears were staining his shirt. They never really seemed to stop.

" Listen, I'll take the day off tomorrow and we can stay home if you don't feel safe. Nothing will happen to you, I promise."

The Uchiha laid back down on his bed with Naruto still cradled in him arms. He was still sobbing but after a few moments it stopped. Itachi looked down to see that his little blond had fallen asleep in his arms. He reached over for his phone and flipped it open. He dialed Kisame's number and waited. There was no answer. Itachi closed his phone and laid it back down. He would call Kisame in the morning.

---

**TO KISAME!!! AHH**

The knock on the door was loud but it didn't wake him. Kisame had been awake all night, he couldn't fall asleep even since Suigetsu was brought up by Itachi. He felt guilty for involving Sasuke in all this but he couldn't control Suigetsu like he used to. He got out of his bed and walked down the hallway to the front door. He looked at the clock while he passed it. Four in the morning. Who could possibly be visiting at four in the fucking morning? He opened the door and looked out. The air caught in his throat.

" Suigetsu?" He asked breathlessly. He pushed past Kisame into his house. There was no one else with him. He looked around and nodded.

" Your house has changed since I last saw it. You've actually gained some style." He said looking back at Kisame, who had yet to close the door. He walked back to the black man and wrapped his arms around the broad shoulders of Kisame. " Did you miss me? I missed you."

" Every day you were gone from me." Kisame muttered into Suigetsu's hair. He took a deep breath, savoring the scent of his hair. It smelled of cigarettes. He held him close until Suigetsu pulled away. He grabbed Kisame's chin, pulling him down closer. There lips pressed together softly at first but then Suigetsu demanded entrance into Kisame's mouth. He pushed the younger's tongue back with his own and into Suigetsu's mouth. He licked and touched every part with his tongue savoring the flavor of cigarettes, even though the taste reminded him of an ashtray.

Suigetsu smiled as he broke the kiss to take a breath. He nuzzled Kisame's chest, feeling the strong muscles with his cheek. He rubbed his hands down the younger's back. Then he felt a stab of guilt. It was all his fault Suigetsu was like this.

" I'm so sorry that I did all those things to you, do you forgive me? I'm sorry…Tell me what I need to do to make it up to you." Suigetsu brought his head up and looked into Kisame's eyes.

" Just take me to your room and make love to me like you used to…Let me feel you like I wanted to for so long. Touch me and hold me like you did when I was under your care. No more words, just feelings." Suigetsu muttered against Kisame's lips before he pressed them together again.

Kisame picked his lover up bridal style without disrupting their kiss. He brought Suigetsu closer and licked his bottom lip, asking for entrance. It seemed pointless to do so but he did anyway. He carried him down the hallway and kicked the door to his room open. He tossed Suigetsu unceremoniously on his bed. He pulled off his night shirt and heard the younger's breath hitch with excitement. He walked over to the bed and crawled over to Suigetsu, who was smirking at him. He leaned down to kiss Suigetsu but then was stopped by something. It poked into his chest before going deeper into it. It was pulled back out and held in front of his face. Suigetsu licked some of the blood off of the knife.

" Do you know how long I've wanted to do this? How long I wanted to free myself from you? Now is my chance." He said bringing the knife down into Kisame's back. It pierced into his shoulder, severing the muscle. Kisame screamed in agony and smacked Suigetsu arm away. The knife was tossed out of his back and onto the floor. He got off the bed and was holding his chest. He couldn't believe he actually was stabbed by Suigetsu twice and didn't do anything to stop it. He ran into the kitchen and looked back to see if Suigetsu had followed. He grabbed the phone and dialed 9-1-1.

" Calling the police won't help you now." A very familiar voice said. Kisame knew then, it was Sasuke's. They had tapped his phone and prevented it from dialing out. He dropped the phone and turned only to have the knife reenter his chest. Suigetsu pulled it out and Kisame stumbled backwards. He hit the wall and slid down it. The younger man walked over to him and kneeled in front of him. He kissed Kisame one time before turning the knife in his hand and slicing his throat.

When the spray of blood hit Suigetsu's face, he screamed. He wasn't sure why but he just felt free. Free to do as he pleased. He picked up the phone and heard Sasuke breathing on the other end.

" What else did you want me to do?" He said. Sasuke let out a chuckle on the other end of the phone.

" Grab his keys for the school. I need them to get in." Suigetsu hung up the phone and returned to Kisame's bed room. He looked on the nightstand and saw a large ring of keys. He grabbed it and jingled them as he walked out the front door.

------

" Itachi its ok, I need to go to school. Its bad enough that I'm almost failing every class, but it'll look even worse if I'm absent." Itachi nodded as he buttoned up his shirt. He hadn't slept a wink last night. Naruto was already dressed and was tying his shoes. He stood up and went downstairs. Itachi followed. The blonde grabbed his backpack and threw Itachi's brief case at him. He grabbed the car keys and walked out the front door.

When they arrived at school Hitoko was the first one to greet them. She saw the worried expressions on their faces and looked at them nervously.

" Hitoko, we have a situation." Itachi said in a calm voice. She followed the two of them into Itachi's classroom. They filled her in on what had happened and she started to play with her hair out of nervousness. " Listen don't be alarmed but he probably won't come after you again. But, I want you to keep a close eye on Naruto when I can't, ok?"

" Of course Itachi." The five minute bell rang and people started to file in. Hitoko and Naruto sat down in their assigned seats. Neither of them looked panicked. Itachi was still cool and collected as he started his lesson.

" Alright class, today we are starting our new unit. This unit will be about The United States and Canada. Can anyone tell me the capitols of each of these countries?" Naruto started to zone out. He looked out the window and watched as the clouds darkened. Lightning flashed in the sky and Naruto found himself counting. The thunder soon followed and managed to drowned out Itachi for a moment. It was five seconds away.

The intercom beeped signaling that the principal was either going to talk or his secretary was looking for someone.

" Hitoko Sama, come to the office. The principal would like to have a word with you." She stood up, fixing her clothes and walked down the small expanse of space that was in front of Itachi's desk. The class began making obnoxious comments about her going to the office. Naruto knew if Hitoko was going there it was either for an award or for fighting on campus. And she hadn't gotten into a good fist-fight in a while…

Hitoko walked down the vacant hallway. All the classrooms were buzzing with voices and discussions. She couldn't help but feel nervous as she entered the office. The secretary who normally sat in the front wasn't there. Instead their was a young looking woman with a dark pinkish hair. It seem more well kept on one side but Hitoko didn't seemed to notice or care. She looked up at her. Her face was expressionless. Hitoko felt the nervousness go to her face. Her cheeks became hot and she looked away from the other woman.

" Are you Hitoko Sama?" She nodded once as the secretary got up and led him to the office that was joined by a walkway. Kisame's office. She knocked once before entering. Hitoko was into the office by herself and felt something was off. The chair was turned around so whoever was in it was facing the wall. There was a hand over her mouth before she could scream. A man wrapped his free arm over her chest and arms compressing her down so she couldn't move away from him. The chair slowly turned around and Sasuke smirked at her.

" Be gentle with her Juugo, Naruto would be disheartened if he found his best friend more injured than necessary." She trashed against him and tossed her head back. It smashed into her nose. She could feel on the back of her head, but it wasn't hers. The man let go and she turned on her heel reached for the knob. Juugo growled at her but then scrambled to grab her hands again. He gave up on that and just knocked Hitoko to the ground with one swift slap. She laid there and let out a moan of pain as she felt the blood spilling out of her busted lip.

Sasuke got out of the chair and walked over to Hitoko. He searched through her pockets and pulled out her phone. He slid it into his pocket and turned back to the desk. He pulled out some hidden rope and threw it at Juugo.

" I don't want her getting away." Sasuke muttered darkly. Juugo nodded and quickly tied Hitoko's hand and feet. She was thrown over his shoulder. " Come on Suigetsu is waiting with the car."

The secretary entered the office and leaned against the door. She motioned for them to hurry up.

" We know Karin, you're not helping." Sasuke muttered looking out into the hallway. They passed the front desk and Hitoko noticed the real secretary tied up behind her desk. She was blindfolded as well. Why hadn't she seen that earlier? Sasuke stopped them for a moment. He pulled out some of the excess rope and shoved it into Hitoko's mouth before tying the ends. She gagged at the feeling of the rope in her mouth.

" There. Now you won't scream." They ran out into the hallway. It was obvious that no one had seen them. There were no people to see. They made it outside of the school and Suigetsu was honking at them to hurry them up. They all piled into the car and drove off. Hitoko was placed uncomfortably on the floor in the back. She was being held down by Juugo's foot. If only she was free, she'd show him a thing or two.

--------

Itachi looked up at the clock. First period was almost over and Hitoko hadn't returned from the office. Itachi felt himself become nervous for some reason. He looked back out at his class. They were enwrapped in book work so they wouldn't really care if he stepped out for a moment. Itachi walked out of the classroom and then everyone was talking and laughing, free to do what they wanted since the teacher was gone. Naruto stared at Hitoko's stuff. He gulped a little before turning over to talk to Kiba.

The hallways were completely empty, which made it easier to get to the office. When he arrived he saw that the secretary was gone. Itachi raised an eyebrow at that. He heard a strangle muffled sound. He leaned over her desk and saw that she was leaning against it, tied up with a gag between her teeth, and a blind fold. Itachi got to his knees and untied her as quickly as he could. She began to sob and threw herself at the Uchiha.

" Oh Itachi! I was so scared. There was this guy, he was huge and he was with this smaller girl who had the pinkest hair I'd ever seen. They said that they wanted to enroll here so I leaned over to get them the paperwork. But as soon as I looked away they attacked me. The girl called Hitoko down and I…I don't know what they did with her after that. The last thing I heard was about keeping her from screaming." She buried her face in her hands and Itachi felt his heart stop.

" Call the police and Hitoko's parents." Itachi said as he got off his knees. He stormed out of the office as soon as the bell rang. He needed to talk to Naruto.  
--

**AH KISAME IS DEAD AND HITOKO'S BEEN KIDNAPPED!! And now they have weapons and a get-away car! And just a reminder, KISAME IS BLACK CAUSE IF YOU SAW A RANDOM NATURALLY BLUE GUY I THINK THEY'D SEND YOU SOMEWHERE. **

**Naruto: How the hell did they get that?  
Me: Well the car was from Kisame's house, cause they grabbed a big key ring with his car keys on it too. As for the knife and other things…I can assume they might have robbed a store. I mean Juugo is one scary dude, I'd give him whatever he wanted  
Naruto: So True. This was Hitoko-Sama**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it! Regular PV.**

Naruto had officially entered freak out mode. Hitoko was gone, Sasuke was out of the asylum, and Itachi kept telling him to calm down. Like that helped at all. It only made him want to panic more, lash out against him. The Uchiha couldn't hug him either since other students were filling in for second period.

" Naruto listen to me. You need to keep as calm as possible. The other students can't know what happened, if you need to I can get you excused for the rest of the day." Itachi muttered softly. The blonde shook his head and looked away for the older Uchiha.

" YOU'RE KIDDING RIGHT?" Naruto loudly whispered back. A few people looked and he lowered his voice a little. " Its SO not safe for me to be alone now. It's just what he wants! I'll stay the rest of the day and we'll leave right after school, alright?"

Itachi nodded and wrote Naruto a note when the final bell rang. He was late for second period. Not that Naruto cared since his mind was racing so fast. He handed Iruka his note and took his usual seat in the back. Usually, Hitoko was there to keep him awake during Advanced Algebra and explain what the hell Iruka had just rambled off. The blonde completely blanked out until he felt something wet streak down into his mouth.

He wiped the wetness away and noticed red. He was bleeding. He bolted straight up and Iruka noticed the blood that had dripped onto Naruto's shirt right away. The man ushered Naruto to the bathroom to clean up. The blonde insisted that he could finish by himself and the math teacher nodded returning to class before he was missed. Naruto mentally cursed and grabbed his nostrils tightly, tilting his head back so the blood would stop. He hadn't gotten a stress induced nose-bleed in a while.

Naruto leaned against the counter and closed his eyes. He could feel the blood soaking through the paper towel and quickly got another one.

" Shit…" He muttered. There was a rustling from one of the stalls and he turned around. His heart had ceased to beat at that moment. The door swung open and Sai stepped out.

The blonde had never been so relieved to see the bastardous raven in his entire life. And that was really saying something.

" God you scared me shitless."

" Don't you mean dickless?" He said with a slight smirk. Naruto threw his bloody paper towel at Sai. The raven dodged it in disgust. " EW! I don't want diseases from your blood, I'd rather get them in a more favorable way."

Naruto rolled his eyes as Sai, as the raven threw the bloody towel in the garbage.

" Fuck off Sai, I don't need an aneurism along with a bloody nose." The raven shrugged and shoved past the blonde to sit on the sink. He swung his legs for a few seconds as Naruto stared at him. " You skipping class again Sai?"

" You must be a genius." Sai said stretching his back. " I didn't feel like sitting through one of Mosley-Sensei's lectures about the dangers of chemicals and mixing them in wrong ways. BLAH, BLAH, BLAH! I think I know not to mix drain cleaner and battery acid."

" …Who would do that?"*

" People do a lot of stupid things. You gotta think every warning label was made because there was one stupid person who did something that produced that label. One day I believe you will have inspired one of those labels."

Naruto shoved Sai back so his butt got stuck in the sink. He smirked as the raven struggled to get out. The blonde waved as he walked out of the door. Sai screamed for help but every in the hall ignored the pleas.

The talk with Sai really helped calm him. Sometimes he appreciated the small things that Sai did. Such as annoy him, harass him, make sexual gestures towards him…all the things that made life seem, normal. He smiled a little to himself.

The blonde walked into his silent math class. Iruka was correcting quizzes from his trigonometry class while everyone was working on their homework. Naruto was about to walk to his seat when Iruka motioned for him to come over. The blonde practically dragged himself to the desk.

" Are you alright Naruto-kun?" The brunette asked in a hushed tone. " And where is Hitoko? Its not like her to miss class."

Naruto's breath caught in his throat and he didn't know if he could bounce back from that right away. He forced a large smile on his face which could have blinded the brunette.

" I'm fine! I get nose bleeds a lot! Its nothing you really have to concern yourself with! As for Hitoko, I think you'll find out what happened to her eventually." Naruto said silently. Iruka had to strain to hear what he was saying but picked up most of it. He nodded once and Naruto made his way back to his seat and people were mumbling as he walked.

The day dragged on slowly after second period. Every class Naruto had reminded him of Hitoko and he was so close to breaking down that he almost feigned sickness to get into the nurse's office so no one would see him cry. When the bell for sixth period rang and Naruto jumped from his seat. He was headed for the door when Kakashi grabbed his arm and pulled him from his freedom.

The man pulled Naruto into the chair closest to his desk and made him sit still. The blonde didn't want to comply with the demands and continued to shift like he was being interrogated. Just like when he was questioned by the cops about Sasuke…

" Where's Hitoko? I heard the announcement this morning but I assumed she would just be winning another award. She wasn't in fourth period or here this period to assist me." Kakashi muttered fixing the scarf around his mouth. Naruto nodded.

" Yeah, I thought she was winning another award too, either that or fighting. But Hitoko hasn't had a good fight since last year when she almost bashed Sakura's head in for saying I tried to 'steal' Sasuke from her. She can have him, I don't want him."

Kakashi chuckled a little at that. Leave it to Naruto to make light of a bad situation. The silver-haired man leaned back in his chair and propped his feet up on the desk.

" Well do you know what happened to her? I tried asking around the teacher's lounge and no one seems to know, or they won't say. Like Itachi for instance. Perhaps, its something they need to hide otherwise the student body would flip." Kakashi rested his chin on his hand and nodded to himself as he was talking. The blonde rolled his eyes.

" Well I could just text her and ask what happened. I don't know what happened either." A lie. And a bad one at that. His face became more and more flushed with every second that went by.

Naruto took out his phone and slid it open to the keyboard. He typed out, ' _Hey Hitoko, where are you? Are you ok? Itachi and I are super concerned, if you can, text me back with your location. I'll try to send help. This should never have concerned you in the first place. I'm sorry you got involved…Naruto.' _

Kakashi and Naruto sat there in an awkward silence for a few minutes but luckily for them the blonde's phone vibrated. The silver haired man leaned over his desk as Naruto opened the message. He had to contain his shock to be able to fool Kakashi. Naruto didn't want him to be too deeply involved in what was happening.

" Hitoko says that her mom had to pull her out for a couple days. She says that her father's having some kind of midlife crisis and needs a 'youth' vacation." Naruto lied straight through his teeth. And Kakashi ate it up like it was fine chocolate.

" Oh, well then, tell her I wish her and her family the best in this time of 'crisis'." Kakashi said with a smile. His red eye crinkled a little in the corner as Naruto got up to leave. The silver headed man held the door open as the blonde left his room. Once he was gone Kakashi's eyes narrowed. Naruto couldn't fool him.

Naruto ran out to Itachi's car. He had been waiting for over ten minutes and he knew the Uchiha would be slightly annoyed. Surprisingly, he was more worried than annoyed. As soon as the blonde got into the car, Itachi pulled him into his arms. He connected their lips in a brief kiss before deciding to turn the car on.

" That took you long enough…" Itachi muttered. " I almost thought you weren't coming out…"

" Itachi…look at me." Naruto muttered pulling the older Uchiha's face closer to his. " Don't worry about me, if Sasuke wants me, I know you can stop him. You did it before and you can do it again."

The blonde hadn't noticed that his hands were shaking. The text message was just to shocking and he couldn't show it to Itachi. It was just too painful.

When they finally got onto the road Naruto pulled his cell back out and starting deleting the messages on his phone. But before he could press 'yes' he stopped and saved the message he received from Hitoko. Maybe the police could track her with his phone and they needed the message. He gulped a little and placed his hand on Itachi's. He squeezed it lightly every time they stopped.

Hitoko screamed against the binding in her mouth as she was dragged out of the car. She managed to kick Suigetsu a few times since he was trying to grab her legs. Juugo had to switch places with the other man a few times since she was so violent. Eventually they got her into Kisame's house and she stilled as soon as she saw the blood spattered walls. They set her down harshly and she turned so she could get up on her knees. Sasuke came up behind her and ran a hand down her head. She crawled forward a little bit and turned her head so she could look into the kitchen. Her body arched back, falling onto her butt in front of Sasuke. She shook her head as tears poured down her cheeks.

They killed Kisame.

Sasuke started to laugh and he grabbed her by the back of the head, pulling her closer. He pulled the rope out from between her teeth and she instantly screamed. The Uchiha rushed to put his hand on her mouth and once he did, she bit down. Sasuke let out a pained wail. Hitoko spun on her heel and whipped her leg up, kicking Sasuke in the head. He was pushed away from the door and Juugo got up from his sitting position. She actually managed to get a few feet from the open door before she was tackled. She cried as Juugo pulled her back into the living room. Sasuke was sitting in an arm chair nursing his busted lip when Hitoko was thrown in front of him.

" You know Hitoko it would be so much simpler if you just stopped resisting me and went along with the plan. We won't kill you so how about you relax." Sasuke said pushing Hitoko over with his foot. She was about to kick him back when Juugo pressed her face first to the floor and sat on her back. She huffed and struggled to breath with the large man atop her. She screamed until she couldn't breath anymore. That's when Juugo got off.

" What are you planning Sasuke?" She said glaring up at the Uchiha. He shrugged and shook his head.

" Why should I tell you? You have nothing to gain by knowing." Sasuke retorted looking down at like she was nothing more than a common dog. She looked away and a thought instantly struck her.

" Well you do have something to gain. If you tell me, I'll stop fighting back. Even though I really want to go toe to toe with that big guy over there."

Sasuke looked around the room for a minute. Suigetsu was nursing a few bruised ribs, a split lip, shin injuries, and much more bruising. Karin hadn't been spared either. Hitoko had managed to kick the woman in the chest and if she had been at full stamina, Sasuke didn't doubt that she would have been able to bust her sternum. Juugo hadn't really suffered at Hitoko's hand since he didn't really think anything she did hurt. She had also managed to hurt him.

" Ok I'll tell you." everyone perked up a little. " We plan to use you to get closer to Naruto. We will keep secret contact with him and will keep moving locations until Naruto gives up and comes to me. I'll trade you to Itachi for him. Then we will leave the country so no one will ever be able to find us again."

" YOUR CRAZY! That plan will never work! Itachi would never trade me for him. I wouldn't let him."

" Yeah I assumed that would happen. So I got this for a bit of insurance." Sasuke said pulling a gun from his pocket. He aimed it at Hitoko's face and she shuddered. " I will shoot Itachi if he doesn't give me what I want."

He smacked Hitoko with the butt of his gun. She fell sideways and started to blank out...

**A FEW HOURS LATER.**

Sasuke felt his pocket vibrate. He pulled the cigarette away from his lips and handed it to Hitoko. She grabbed it uneasily as Juugo kept his eyes on her at all times. She blew the smoke out and nodded with approval.

" You got the good kind." She said with a slight smirk. Sasuke nodded as he continued to text. " Who sent me a text?"

" Naruto." Sasuke said with a smirk. " Only two more days 'til he becomes mine."

" What are you telling him?" Suigetsu muttered taking the cigarette from Hitoko. She had practically learned everything about them. Even Sasuke's and Suigetsu's relationship. Her mind still didn't trust them but she was becoming more and more comfortable with them.

" I told him that, ' In two days time you will be mine. If you want to see Hitoko again all you have to do is wait until then. Love Sasuke.' I didn't mean for it to rhyme…but it does sound better like that."

All of them nodded, all except for Hitoko. She was frozen with fear. They were going to kill Itachi in two days. And Naruto would be gone. She buried her face in her knees and cried as every laughed around her.  
------

***- Ok so my biology teacher informed my class about this kid who seriously mixed drain cleaner and battery acid. It causes a major explosive since they're an acid and a base. It blew part of his face off… So just stick to baking soda and vinegar if you please!**

**Naruto: OMG this story is getting so suspenseful  
ME: I KNOW! AHHH I can't wait to write more!  
Naruto: YOU'RE THE BEST AT CLIFFIES!  
Me: No. Dickens was the best. I am just his humble servant…This is Hitoko-Sama.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's another suspenseful and beautiful chapter! Regular PV-**

Sasuke stopped short in his pacing and looked back at Hitoko. She was sitting with Suigetsu having some random conversation that she deemed necessary. He could hear some small snips of stuff about him and he wanted it stopped. He walked up behind her and kicked her hard in the spine. She cringed and glared up at the Uchiha.

" What's your problem this time, oh king of the emo kids?" Sasuke sneered at that comment. Juugo had perked up some just in case it turned into a fight Sasuke couldn't win.

" Why is it you seem so comfortable with your surroundings when there are four different people who will kill you at any moment?"

" Why do you find it necessary to drag me into every single one of your plots? You could have easily kidnapped Naruto that day instead of me. And the other time I guess its understandable that you would come to terrorize me since Naruto would come running to my side but this is just pushing it Sasuke. You're becoming predictable like a bad serial killer. And bad serial killers always get caught in the end."

Sasuke glared down at Hitoko and she glared back. She turned away from him to continue talking to Suigetsu. He seemed hesitant to talk again but soon got over his fear for Sasuke. The Uchiha only got more and more steamed but instead of saying something else he sat down in a recliner across from Hitoko.

" So…Why did you guys kill Kisame? There has to be a better reason than just wanting to live in his house… So what is it?"

Hitoko was surprised to hear Suigetsu sigh instead of Sasuke. She looked at him with almost a fearful look.

" Well, when I was younger my parents were friends with Kisame. He had an unnatural attachment to me and raped me once when he was looking after me for my parents. Of course being the greatest parents in the world, they didn't believe me. And it was far to late for a rape kit to work. They thought I was lying just because he was principal of a school and worked with children all the time. So they made me live with him so I could become 'less afraid' of him. He raped me everyday until I developed Stockholm Syndrome and started to fall in love with him…Then one day the neighbors called CPS and I was taken away. I told them my story but they didn't believe me because they said I was making up stories to help cope with my parent's death…Oh did I not mention that? Yeah they ended up getting hit by a drunk driver on their way home. And so they put me in an asylum to help me."

" Are you fucking kidding me? And I let him hug me when Sasuke and I won the mathletes contest for the school." Hitoko shivered but Suigetsu looked mildly amused.

" Wait, wait, wait...Sasuke used to be a mathlete? Ha! That's so funny! Sasuke's a nerd." Suigetsu started to laugh loudly. " Did he wear gay little glasses too? Hey Sasuke maybe you should tutor me so I can get a well paying job!"

Sasuke was on his feet in the blink of an eye. He kicked Suigetsu hard and started to punch him but the man underneath him just continued to laugh through the pain. Eventually Sasuke had gotten out all of his anger and Suigetsu smiled widely at him, one of his pointed teeth sticking out of mouth. He reached up and pulled his head down into a kiss. Hitoko raised her eyebrow at that and Karin, who was sitting opposite them, started to get red in the face with anger. Hitoko scooted out of the way as she rapidly approached the two lip-locked boys. She pulled Sasuke off and grabbed Suigetsu by the collar of his shirt, lifting him up.

" How dare you kiss Sasuke-kun! You filthy freak, his lips are not made for someone as dirty and tainted as you! He should be kissing me!"

" This coming from a schizophrenic prostitute..." Juugo muttered. Hitoko laughed a little and Sasuke smirked. Karin dropped Suigetsu on the floor and glared at Juugo, who was lounging comfortably.

" I'm not a schizo like you! I have multiple personalities! Its way different." She huffed crossing her arms.

" Sounds like some kind of crazy slut to me." Suigetsu chimed in.

Hitoko laughed loudly and playfully smacked Suigetsu on the back. He laughed too and pointed at Karin's angry face. Sasuke seemed mildly amused and returned to sitting down in his chair. Karin was so fumed that she just walked out of the room. Hitoko had calmed herself down and was wiping tears out of her eyes as Suigetsu pulled a deck of cards. He suggested a game of strip poker.

" I'm in!" Hitoko yelled.

" This might be interesting and much less boring than just sitting." Juugo muttered taking a seat next to Hitoko.

Sasuke walked over and sat down in between Suigetsu and Hitoko. She cut the deck towards Suigetsu and he picked up both halves before shuffling again.

" Didn't know Poker was your game Sasuke." Hitoko muttered as Suigetsu passed out two cards to each person. She lifted up her two and tossed them back to Suigetsu. She pulled off one of her Converse for forfeiting her cards. Juugo did the same.

" I've never stripped during it but Itachi and I used to play all the time. He always beat me."

" Now to the rules. If one of us wins, we can pick a person to take off an article of clothing. The person who wins can pick whatever item of clothing they want. And of course if you forfeit your cards you just take off something. You are considered out when you are left completely naked. Everyone get it? Good."  
-

Itachi sat in the living room with Naruto. He was holding him closely to his chest and the blonde was starting to find himself becoming more and more frisky. He looked up at Itachi who was blankly flipping through the channels. He picked one about the secrets about the pyramids of Egypt. Naruto reached up and grabbed the Uchiha's face, he brought it down to his. He kissed those pale lips gently but the Uchiha added a little bit of force, dipping his tongue into slightly parted lips. Their tongues danced in a game of feral dominance. Itachi pushed Naruto back onto the couch, trying to gain the upper hand on his little blonde. The small boy underneath him nipped slightly at the invading force but eventually started to moan against the lips. Itachi was stroking his chest with the tips of his fingers in such a gently, tickling manor that it was hard to not think of it as pleasurable. Naruto wrapped his arms around Itachi's neck, drawing him closer to the lithe body beneath him.

The broke apart for only a moment before Itachi connected his mouth to the tanned neck. He marked the tanned flesh with redish purple marks that looked painful to the touch. Naruto only moaned as the Uchiha marked him, feeling nothing but pleasure from the hickeys. Itachi grabbed the bottom of Naruto's shirt and lifted it up over the blonde's head. He tossed it aside before attacking the large amount of tender, sweet smelling skin. He nipped at it ever so gently before licking trails down to his nipples. He took one between his teeth and the other he began to pinch with his free hand. Naruto let out a whimper of pleasure and Itachi made sure those pink nubs were at full hardness before he abandoned them. He licked a trail down to the button of Naruto's pants. The blonde's breath hitched as Itachi's undid the button with his teeth. He pulled them and his boxers down slowly and tossed them aside. Itachi looked down and noticed Naruto's hands trying to lift off his shirt. The Uchiha smirked a little and discarded the unnecessary item of clothing. He didn't want it getting dirty.

Itachi sighed with a pleasure as he ran hand down Naruto's flustered cheeks. He was quite satisfied with his handiwork. But he knew that this was only the beginning and it would soon be a mad dash to the end from here.

The Uchiha scooted himself back so he was in between Naruto's legs and not laying onto of him. He leaned down and grabbed Naruto's semi-hard cock. He teasingly brushed his fingers against the head and slowly rubbed downwards. With his free hand he was fondling the blonde's sac. Naruto let out a moan of pleasure and muttered something so quietly that Itachi couldn't make out the syllables of the words. He squeezed Naruto's sac a little and the blonde jerked backwards with pleasure before he arched up.

" Come again? I couldn't quite hear that..." Itachi muttered in a low voice. He leaned down farther and gave the head a long sultry lick before looking up at him again.

" The teasing...its too much." Itachi smirked a little to himself and lowered his mouth onto the head of Naruto's cock. He applied a small bit of suction before taking a bit more of Naruto's cock into his mouth. The Uchiha smirked at the small moans and whimpers he was getting. But he knew soon that the house was going to filled with sounds.

Itachi relaxed his throat some and took the rest of Naruto's cock into his mouth. He hummed a tune Naruto's brain was too hazy to identify and still continued to fondle the blonde's sac. It wasn't long before Naruto let out a pleasure filled scream as the coils in his stomach began to tighten. His sac, Itachi's noticed, was also beginning to become tighter. And without further warning the blonde came into Itachi's waiting mouth. The blonde panted with pleasure as Itachi reached into the side table and pulled out his handy dandy bottle of lube.

" Itachi...I can't wait for the fingers. I need you now." The Uchiha stiffened a little before looking into the blonde's eyes.

" But if I don't prepare you, it'll hurt."

" I don't care, I want it now!" Itachi was slightly taken back by all this but nodded once. He lubed up his cock and positioned himself at Naruto's entrance. He pushed the head of his cock inside and was greeted by tight heat. It took every ounce of his self control not to push in even deeper and fuck Naruto senseless. The blonde let out a groan but nothing else. The Uchiha lifted Naruto's hips a little bit and slid in a few more inches. Soon he was balls deep inside of his blonde lover. Now came the hard part. Itachi had to wait. He was waiting for Naruto to stop shifting on his cock and find a more comfortable position, all the while teasing Itachi's cock with the tightness.

" Itachi move!"

And that's when it happened. The Uchiha let his primal instincts take over and he slammed his cock into Naruto's ass, pulled out and did it again. His thrusts were starting to pick up speed as he searched for the spot that would drive his little blonde over the edge of bliss. The blonde moaned with less pain now but still had a bit of it written on his face. He kept going though, Itachi had become determined to find that spot that would make Naruto see stars.

" Mmm! Itachi, there. Do it again!" The Uchiha complied and started to thrust harshly against Naruto's prostate. He started to cry out more and more often with pleasure. The Uchiha reached down and fisted the blonde's growing erection in time with his thrusts. Naruto was moaning and groaning with bliss. Itachi noticed that he was starting to clamp down to add pleasure to Itachi's experience as well. The Uchiha smirked a little bit and let out a shaky groan.

Naruto screamed a little bit and Itachi could tell by the spasms of tightness that his blonde was getting close. A few more thrusts and he would be done. Itachi gave Naruto a deep thrust and the blonde couldn't contain his orgasm. He released on the Uchiha's chest and then clamped down hard on the Uchiha's cock. Itachi couldn't hold it in and came. Naruto squeezed a little more and milked Itachi's orgasm.

" I love you." Naruto muttered as he kissed Itachi's sweaty cheeks.

" And I, you." He replied pulling out of his blonde. There was a bit of blood there but Naruto didn't seem to be complaining...Now anyway.  
-

" Royal flush...Guess that means you loose Sasuke." Suigetsu said with a smirk. The Uchiha glared at the man next to him but then sighed. He stood up and pulled off his boxer. Hitoko whistled and high-fived Suigetsu. Even Juugo seemed mildly amused with the situation playing out in front of him.

Karin, finally getting over her anger, walked back into the room to see Sasuke, in all his naked glory. Her eyes widened and her nose exploded with blood. She ran into the bathroom as the room exploded with laughter.

Suigetsu grabbed Sasuke by the waist and pulled him onto his lap.

" How's about we play another game to see who tops tonight, huh?" Sasuke smirked and was given another two cards...  
-

**UGH FAR TOOO LAZY FOR COMMENTARY! SO YEAH HAVE FUN! WOO SUMMER'S HERE**


	7. Chapter 7

**The end is near, but how near are we talking? Not sure…could be at the end of this update, could be in a couple more chapters…Regular PV  
-**

Hitoko stilled her breath as she heard soft snores behind her. She rolled over and opened her eyes. Juugo was sitting in the chair across from her but was sound asleep. She slowly got up and off the couch. Hitoko had been pretending to sleep and even pretending to develop Stockholm Syndrome just for this moment. She crept around the corner and into Kisame's room. Suigetsu and Sasuke were cuddled up together, completely naked. Hitoko looked around and spotted the discarded clothes on Sasuke's side of the bed. She crept over and bent down, jumping when she heard the sound of her own knees cracking. Hitoko looked back at Sasuke. He hadn't stirred. She almost sighed but feared the noise. She was far too close to ruin this moment.

Hitoko grabbed Sasuke's jeans and rummaged through the pockets. Nothing. She tossed them aside and grabbed his shirt. There were no pockets. She almost started to cry…Until she saw Sasuke's sweatshirt hanging on the closet door. She stood up and took a step, wincing as the wood underneath her foot squeaked. Sasuke rolled over and scooted closer to Suigetsu. Hitoko sighed quietly and pulled the sweatshirt down. She put her hand into the large pocket and grabbed her cell phone. She would have done the victory dance but that would have definitely made too much noise since she always tripped…

She blew Sasuke a kiss and stepped out of the room. Just as she was out of sight Sasuke raised his head up and glared at the space she had just been in. He tossed back the blanket and woke Suigetsu…

Hitoko walked out of the front door and started to flip through her contacts. She landed on Naruto's name and hit the green call button. She looked around before starting to run down the street. The phone continued to ring repeatedly and went to voice mail.

" FUCK NARUTO! ANSWER YOUR GODDAMN PHONE!" She screamed as she dialed him again.

One….

Two….

Three…

Fo- " Hello?"

" NARUTO! Oh my fucking god! I thought I was about to kill you!" Hitoko ran and ducked behind a tree as she heard tired skidding. She looked around and saw two shadowy figures in a car heading her way. They were probably going fifty miles over the speed limit…

" Hitoko? Is that you? How did you get your phone?" Naruto said in a more awake tone. Hitoko crouched down into a bush, cursing that she hadn't been wearing a more camouflage looking clothes…

" Naruto that really doesn't matter, they're after me…Listen you need to call the police to Kisame's house! That's where their little operation is…and tell the police they have weapons and that Kisame is dead. They fucking KILLED Kisame. And Ita-UFF!"

" HITOKO! ARE YOU THERE?"

Hitoko rolled to her side and looked up to see Sasuke and Suigetsu. Juugo was running up the street. The Uchiha's eyes were wide with anger and he tried to kick her. She grabbed his foot and flipped him onto his back. She got to her feet and palmed Suigetsu in the nose before he could grab her. Juugo charged her and gripped her from behind, holding her arms. She flattened her palms and faced them downward before pulling her arms towards the ground and pushing her hips back as hard as she could. Juugo released his hold and Hitoko pulled him up and over her back, slamming him to the ground on top of Sasuke. She reached down about to grab her phone when Karin came up behind her. She wrapped some rope around her throat and Hitoko started to choke her. She tried to pull it from her neck and found that she couldn't get a definite grip on it. Juugo rolled off Sasuke and the Uchiha got to his knees, he grabbed the phone.

" Naruto if your still listening meet me at the pier at midnight. If Itachi wants you, he's going to have to fight me. Do you understand? " Sasuke listened, he could hear breathing on the other line and he knew Naruto was there. " I love you…SAY IT BACK DOBE!"

There was a silence and everyone watched Sasuke. He looked tense as he waited for his answer.

" You know I love you too, foolish little brother. No need to call people names."

" Where the fuck is Naruto?"

" Calling the police of course…as soon as the struggle started he tossed his cell and grabbed the house phone. I believe they'll be coming soon, better not do anything more foolish than what you've already done Sasuke."

" Its way too fucking late for that Itachi! I killed Orochimaru and Suigetsu killed Kisame…Either way we're all going down! I gotta a one way ticket to hell and I'm sure as sin going to have the ride of my life." Sasuke said. " Oh and make sure to tell Naruto about our rendezvous, wouldn't want something bad to happen to Hitoko if he was late."

Sasuke snapped the phone shut and looked up to see an unconscious Hitoko slung over Juugo's shoulder. He got to his feet and started to run back to Kisame's house. He kicked the door open and rushed into Kisame's bedroom. He grabbed the gun from the night table and threw on his sweatshirt. Suigetsu stood in the door way looking as Sasuke rummaged through the drawers. He found a box of ammo and a silencer. Kisame sure was a handy person. He put both things into his large pocket.

" What are you doing?" Suigetsu asked as he entered the room. He tried to wrap his arms around Sasuke but the Uchiha pushed him off.

" Not right now Suigetsu, we gotta get the fuck outta here. Naruto called the cops." And at that moment the sounds of sirens and the shine of red and blue lights filled the house and Sasuke with fear. " There's no fucking way I'm going to jail now."

Sasuke cocked the gun, shoved the silencer on, and ran out into the hallway where Juugo and Karin stood awaiting further instruction. He motioned for them to follow him out the back door as the police kicked in the front. They hid in the cover of darkness as one of the officers ran out the back, he aimed his gun into the darkness but pulled it back when he saw nothing. Hitoko groaned with pain and that's when the officer looked at the bush next to the house. Sasuke cursed and fired his gun, hitting the officer in the shin. He fell to the ground and screamed with pain.

" Move now!" Sasuke yelled as they rushed to the front. Karin tripped and fell onto her face.

" Sasuke wait!" The Uchiha glanced back only for a second before starting to run even faster. Juugo was having the hardest time keeping up with them since he had extra weight to carry. He debated on dropping her but then realized that Sasuke would probably shoot him if he did.

They got to the parked car in the front yard and piled in. Suigetsu dug through his pockets for the keys and let out a sigh of relief when he found them in his back pocket. He turned the car on and all the cops poured from the house to see Sasuke and his gang pulling out of the neighborhood. The police opened fire. The back window was shot out and Sasuke narrowly avoided being hit in the head. He looked back and saw Juugo covering Hitoko with his body so she wouldn't be hurt.

Suigetsu pushed the hair out of his face and started to laugh. Sasuke stared at him and tried to calm himself down by taking deep breaths. He was shaking his head and laid back against his seat.

" Where the hell are we going now Sasuke?" He said as he looked over at his lover. Sasuke swallowed and looked at the clock. It was twenty minutes 'til midnight. He ran his fingers through his hair and looked behind them again.

" FUCK!" He yelled pulling out the gun. " We got company."

Sasuke rolled down the window and leaned out. Shots were fired and they all whizzed by Sasuke's head. He shot three times and one of the police cars spun out, hitting the other two. One of them flipped over and skidded across the ground. Suigetsu's eyes went wide as Sasuke got back into the car. He pulled the chamber out and reloaded the gun. He sighed and turned on the safety just to make sure he didn't accidentally shoot himself.

" Sasuke that was fucking AWESOME! I mean I've seen that in like movies and shit but never in real life! God damn you should be like an international spy or something! I me-"

" Suigetsu…your talking too much." Sasuke said as he wiped the sweat from his brow. " You need to take us to the pier. Its about ten minutes east of here."

" Whatever ya say boss!" He said turning a corner. Sasuke looked out the window and took a deep breath. In less than twenty minutes this would all be over. He would be with Naruto and Itachi would be as dead as a doornail. He could cry with all the happiness he was feeling.  
-

Naruto was about to cry. He had called the police on Sasuke and they called back saying they lost him. The blonde was at his wits end. Itachi tried to pull Naruto to his chest but he pushed the older Uchiha away.

" What the fuck am I going to do Itachi? If I don't go they'll kill Hitoko and if I do, Sasuke going to fucking kidnap me and probably kill me eventually." Naruto said, tears springing to his eyes. He sank to the floor and buried his face his hands. Itachi got to his knees and pulled the blonde close. He whispered into Naruto's hair and the blonde finally started to calm down.

" I gotta go Itachi…" Naruto said standing up. The Uchiha grabbed his wrist and pulled him back to his body. The blonde struggled in his arms. " I gotta fucking do this! Its for Hitoko! She would do the same for me…"

" I know Naruto but there's gotta be another way around this…I can't just give you up to Sasuke. He's much sicker than I ever could have expected. Please let me handle this with you. I promised to protect you and that's just what I'll do…"

" Ok Itachi…But we need to go NOW. Its eleven forty and the pier is a twenty minute drive from here."

" Not if your speeding." Itachi said as he grabbed his keys from the side table.  
-

Sasuke sat outside the car with Suigetsu. He blew onto his hands because of the cold and the man next to him rubbed the Uchiha's arms affectionately. Sasuke leaned over and kissed his companion briefly. Headlights flashed in the distance and two car doors opened.

" There they are…" Sasuke muttered. He put his hand in his pocket and squeezed the gun tightly, reassuring himself of the power he had. Itachi approached with Naruto following right behind him. " Glad to see you made it. Now, we have what you want…you have what I want. Send Naruto over and I'll send Hitoko at the same time."

" How do we even know that she's ok?" Naruto yelled. Sasuke nodded and Suigetsu, who banged on the hood. Juugo stepped out of the car, dragging a kicking and biting Hitoko out with him. She looked up and saw Naruto and Itachi.

" ITACHI GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE!" Juugo clapped his hand over Hitoko's mouth and she bit down with extreme force. He cringed but continued to silence her. Eventually she started to cough against his hand since so much of his blood had filled her mouth.

" Juugo let her go. We need to complete the trade." He reluctantly put her down and she was pushed forward. Naruto grabbed onto Itachi and started to cry. " Itachi pull Naruto off and send him to me."

The older Uchiha glared at his brother before leaning down and kissing the top of the blonde's head. He pulled Naruto off and pushed his toward Sasuke. When he got to the middle Hitoko and him both stopped. They started to cling to each other sobbing.

" I'm so fucking sorry Naruto, if only I had been a little stronger I wouldn't have been kidnapped in the first place. Please forgive me?" Naruto buried his head in Hitoko's neck and his tears stained her throat.

" No I'm sorry…I should have known that this would happen. That bogus call to the office and all this stupid shit! I'm too fucking stupid to see the truth and now we're both paying for it…as usual huh?" Hitoko laughed a little and wrapped her arms tighter around Naruto's neck.

" Naruto there's something important I need to tell you…But don't freak out right away, ok?" The blonde nodded once. " Ok…They're going to kill Itachi as soon as the deal is made. You need to get the gun away from Sasuke and distract them long enough to where I can tell Itachi the plan and take out the big guy…I've been itching for a rematch. But you need to keep the gun away from him…it's in his sweatshirt pocket. Hug him and grab the gun, then chuck it into the ocean got it?"

Naruto nodded and they departed. Sasuke opened his arms wide and the blonde went into his arms at the same time Hitoko reached Itachi. He breathed in the blonde's scent and pulled him into a possessive kiss. Naruto grabbed onto Sasuke's waist, sliding his hand lower into Sasuke's pocket as he thrust his tongue into the blonde's waiting mouth. Naruto found the gun and grabbed onto it but Suigetsu pulled him away and the gun well out of Sasuke's pocket.

" You little fucker! He's trying to betray us!" He yelled as he slammed Naruto to the ground. Sasuke was a bit overwhelmed and was about to reach for the gun when Itachi rushed him, throwing him against the hood of the car. Juugo was about to grab the older Uchiha when Hitoko kicked him in the jaw.

" Come on big man, grow a pair and fight me!" Juugo swung at her but she grabbed his fist and flipped him onto the ground. He grabbed her leg and she fell onto her ass. He jumped on her back, trying to grab her arms but she was able to elbow him in the chest hard enough to where he fell back. She rolled to her side and reached for the gun only to have Juugo grab her leg and pull her back to him. She yelped and started to trash out against him. She clawed at his face and he groaned, pinning her hands to the ground.

Suigetsu grabbed Naruto's throat with one of his hands and slammed his head down a couple times before reaching into his pocket. He pulled out a knife and dangled the blade in front of the blonde's face. He screamed in terror as Suigetsu cut the side of his face. Sasuke and Itachi both looked down, giving the younger Uchiha an opening to kick Itachi in the stomach.

" I love Sasuke far too much to let someone like you have him! So I'm going to kill you and have him all to myself…what do you think about that?" Suigetsu asked as he cut another line in Naruto's face. He thrashed about and tried to pry the man on top of him off. But his grip was too strong.

" I say if you're going to kill someone, kill them…Don't just sit around talking about it." Sasuke said as he grabbed Suigetsu's arm. He pulled back and stabbed the younger Uchiha in the leg. Sasuke hissed with pain and fell back.

Hitoko got to her feet as Juugo lay by the car completely motionless. She was panting and covered in sweat. She rushed to Suigetsu and kicked him hard in the spine. He took a swing at her with his blade. He sliced her across the arm and she glared down at him. She was about to grab the knife when Juugo jumped onto her back, knocking her down. Itachi rolled onto his side and slowly started to get up when Suigetsu pulled the blade up over his head.

" This is it! You're going to die now!" Suigetsu brought it down but was frozen in his tracks when a gun was pointed against his head.

" FREEZE! DROP YOUR WEAPON!" He looked up to see five cop cars and many other officers pointing guns at them. Suigetsu dropped the knife and put his hands up. Hitoko kicked Juugo off of her and she crawled over to Itachi. He was on his feet, clutching his side.

" About fucking time…" Hitoko whispered as she passed out on the ground. Itachi sighed with relief as one of the other officers stepped forward. A turtle neck covered his mouth and an eye patched covered on of his eyes. The older Uchiha's eyes widened.

" Kakashi? You're a cop?" Itachi asked as he looked at his co-worker.

" Why do you think I'm always late? I have cases to work you know. Now for the lot of you…Put your hands on your head and go to the cars. You'll be cuffed and put into the back. And if we are met with any resistance, we will NOT hesitate to shoot you, understand?" Kakashi said as he twirled a pair of cuffs on his finger.

Sasuke got up and grunted in pain. The silver-haired man walked over to him and helped carry him to the cars. Juugo was restrained by three large men and taken into the back of a white van. Suigetsu got up and placed his hands on his head. He walked quietly to the car and was pushed into the back seat.

Itachi walked over to Naruto and helped him off the ground. He cuddled into Itachi's chest and started to cry…It was over. It was finally over.

**( 2 months later)**

Naruto sighed as he sat in Itachi's classroom. Sasuke had been sent to a maximum security facility for the criminally insane. Suigetsu, unfortunately, was put on death row and was awaiting an appeal so they could prove he was mentally imbalanced, Naruto was more than willing to vouch for that. And Juugo was just sent to a regular old prison since he had no hand in the murders and seemed to me the most sane out of all of them.

_' And now there's a strange sense of normalcy…Like before Sasuke had asked me out and all of this stupid shit got started…It's so weird to think I don't have a crazed ex trying to kill me anymore. It's actually kinda hard to cope…"_ Naruto thought.

" Naruto-kun, quit spacing out in class." Itachi said as he threw a his marker at the blonde's head. He twitched and dodged it before it could hit him in the head. The door opened and everyone looked to see Hitoko walking in. She was wearing a large pair of sun glasses. She handed Itachi her late slip and took her seat.

" Where the hell were you?" The blonde whispered. " And what the hell is up with those glasses…"

" Well for starters I woke up late and as for the glasses their to cover up my black eye. Heh, this stress relief program at that prison makes me fight Juugo every two days. It seems like I'm the only one who can calm him down…Oh by the way, have you visited Sasuke yet?"

He tensed upon hearing that and shook his head. She rolled her eyes.

" Naruto you gotta face your fears head on…It's the only way your going to get over what happened. Plus Sasuke won't be able to hurt you…if you want I can take you since I can finally drive with people!"

" That makes me feel oh so very safe!" Itachi looked back at them and gave them the teacher glare. Both of them blinked and gave small smiles of apology. The older Uchiha rolled his eyes and went back to his lecture.  
-!-

Naruto slid into Hitoko's passenger seat and buckled his seat belt. He took a long breath as she started the car. She pulled out of the school parking lot and got onto the main road. Naruto started to relax…Maybe Hitoko wasn't a horrible driver after all. They came to a red light and Hitoko yawned.

" Hitoko…I don't think I can do this." Naruto said as she started to move forward. She nodded and punched the blonde in the arm.

" You are NOT wasting my gas just to chicken out at the last minute. I swear to you Naruto that if you don't go in there, I will do far worse things than you think Sasuke will do to you."

" Are you coming in there with me?"

" Hell no! I mean yeah sure I'll come in with you. Nothing like seeing crazy people right after a hard day at school…"

She pulled into the parking lot of the hospital and stepped out. Naruto hesitantly followed behind her. They walked into the building and walked up to the nurse's station. One of the nurses handed Hitoko a few sheets of paper work and she started writing down all of the necessary info. After about ten minutes she was finished and handed it back to the woman. She pulled out a bucket and placed it in front of them.

" You are not allow to bring in knifes, forks, spoons, belts, razors, stilettos, earrings, necklaces with jewels, bracelets, anklets, rings, glasses, wallets, watches, antiseptic sprays or gels, and finally tampons…" The two of them stopped stripping and looked at her for a moment. " What? The inmates might shove it up their nose and fire the cotton part into their brain."

" It's weird to think someone thought that far ahead…" Naruto muttered to Hitoko. She nodded as she pulled out her gauges. She stuck her pinky into the hole and wiggled it at Naruto. He cringed.

" Right this way…" The nurse said as she grabbed a large ring of keys. Naruto and Hitoko followed her down a bleach white hallway that smelled faintly of antiseptic. They both cringed at the cleanliness of the place. The nurse stopped in front of a cell marked, ' 25-U'. She unlocked the door and then swiped her pass card in the slot on top of the knob. She opened the door and they all stepped inside. Sasuke was sitting on his bed staring at the wall.

" Sasuke-kun…you have some visitors. Your friends Hitoko and Naruto are here and they want to talk to you. Do you want to talk to them?" He nodded once and slowly started to turn towards them. The nurse stood at the door. " Come on Sasuke-kun, we'll get you to the recreation area so you can have a nice chat."

They sat down together in a wide area outback. It was sunny and had many bright flowers lining the area. But there was still that lingering feeling of being trapped. Hitoko shivered a little as she looked at how many armed guards were out with them.

" I'm so glad to be out of that sterile smell…I can understand why so many people off themselves here."

" You're telling me." Sasuke said as he finally looked at them. " So what's going on guys?"

" Nothing really, we're getting ready to testify for Suigetsu. No one believes that he's as crazy as he says…And because of that he's on death row, so we're helping him get the previous verdict appealed. Our involvement should tip the scales in Suigetsu's favor. So yeah. Go ahead and share something Hitoko…"

" Ok…Umm Juugo gave me a really bad shiner the other day. I work in a program with him since he can't control his anger. And so we beat the fuck out of each other every two days or so…really good work out if you ask me. But enough about me, we've come here to talk to you. So how have you been Sasuke? I see your leg injury has healed nicely."

Sasuke smiled a little bit and looked back behind him for a moment. He glared at a woman who was walking towards them. She stood next to the table and waved to everyone.

" Hello, I'm sorry for interrupting…My name is Botan, Sasuke-kun's primary psychiatrist, and I just wanted to thank you for coming. This is the first time I've seen Sasuke talk since the trial. I'm glad to say that this is a step in the right direction and now we're on the path to recovery. If he continues to communicate like this he could be out in a couple years. Now doesn't that sound nice Sasuke-kun?"

" What sounds nice is you leaving me to speak with my friends who I haven't seen in months, Botan-sensei." Sasuke said giving her the signature Uchiha glare. Hitoko giggled slightly as the woman rolled her eyes. She laughed even harder when said woman smacked him on the back.

" You should really learn more respect for your elders Sasuke-kun…But you're right. I'll leave you to do some catching up with your friends." And with that Botan left. Sasuke made a face at her and looked back at them.

" Anyway…I've been ok, like she said I haven't talked to any of them. I don't like the way they treat me like a child cause compared to the other people here, I'm completely normal. And Naruto I just wanna apologize to you, I just don't know what came over me. I guess something inside me snapped and I couldn't contain my anger…And you too Hitoko, sorry for dragging you into everything." Sasuke said with a small smile. " But that being said I'm really glad you guys came. Seeing you here makes me realize that you all do care for me and I really appreciate all the support for my illness. I promise I'll get better soon."

" No sweat Sasuke as long as there's a breath in my body, I'll come to see you and help you through your problems. You're my best friend! Believe it!"

" What I can't believe is some of the things they won't let you take in this place! Did you know a tampon is on the list? And you know how it got there? Someone did something quite 'creative' and now their banned. How stupid is that?"

" You know the other day Sai and I had generally the same conversation the other day…only it was about warning labels."

" Random Sai shit I say. He's always going off on weird tangents about shit no one cares about."

" Oh and you don't Hitoko?" Sasuke said with a smirk. She turned her head to glare at him.

" Whatever crazy boy people usually care about what I have to say!"

" What world are you living in? The only people who care are the debate team!" She punched Naruto in the arm. Then the three of them laughed. Normal, so very normal.  
-

**WOOO ITS NOT OVER IS FINALLY OVER! I did it! -does the victory dance- Thank you to all my loyal readers who read PROCRASTINATION AND THEN READ THIS! YOUR SUPPORT MAKES MY HEART SHINE! look out for a new fic i'm coming out with!  
**

**Naruto: Good show old man  
Me: …Naruto why are you talking like that?  
Naruto: Why not? I was getting into character for Great Expectations  
Me : …ummm ok. I'm not updating that in awhile  
Sasuke: random bastard. This was Hitoko-sama**


End file.
